Jamie Kendrick
J'amie Kendrick ''(aged 36 - May 27th 1974) is an American-born professional wrestler that is not currently contracted to any wrestling company. Kendrick is a former Amateur Wrestler, Football Player, and Martial Artists. He has achievements in each of these fields being a one time All-American in NCAA Wrestling, A two time All-American in NCAA Football, a Three Time Snow Bowl MVP in the Northern Territory Football Association, and a back belt in Thai-Kwan-Doe, Muay Thai, Judo, and Kenjutsu. Kendrick isn’t young by any means to just be starting his pro-wrestling career, however at 36 he can keep up with 20 year olds, all thanks to his previous involvement in a multitude of sports. He thanks meditation for his energy and peace of mind. Previous To Wrestling Jamie Kendrick was born in Kansas City, Missouri hence the name of his famed finishing move the KC Krush. He was raised by a father who honed a black belt in Muay Thai and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. Therefore Kendrick was inspired to learn some Martial Arts himself. In the beginning he did Thai-Kwan-Doe but eventually decided to phase out to more advanced and complex martial arts. He earned himself a black belt in Muay Thai. His father loved Martial Arts but Jamie’s grades began to slip so he pushed it aside in order to force him to work on his schoolwork which may have turned out to be a good thing. He got some superb grades and ended up graduating as 2nd in his class which landed him a scholarships to many schools. He was most interested in Minnesota University though. What he didn’t know is that the Minnesota Golden Gophers are renowned as a wrestling school and soon Jamie was pulled into NCAA wrestling. He joined on and in his sophomore year became an All-American. He won many tournaments throughout his career though he never would become an All-American again. Instead he decided to try out football. He became an All-American twice in this area, playing tight end from his sophomore to senior year. When he graduated he signed up for the NFL draft but went undrafted. He remained a free agent for several months until week 8 of the NFL season when he was signed by the Green Bay Packers to fill in while their current Tight End was injured. Unfortunately for Jamie the tight end he was to replace came back before the game he was set to play in so Jamie was benched until the end of that year when he was released back into free agency. He then received a call from Bull Hartford who was the owner of the Northern Territory Football Association. It wasn’t the most prominent league in existence but it was money. From the ages of 23 to 29 Jamie played as part of the St. Paul Slayers as the starting Tight End. He was the MVP of the Snow Bowl, the NTFA’s Super Bowl three times in 1997, 1998, and 2000 via spectacular statistics. In 2003 Jamie quit the NTFA. He went on to move to Japan where he would earn his black belt in Judo and Kenjutsu. From 2004 to 2007 (ages 30 to 33) Jamie made a name for himself winning a wide variety of Martial Arts tournaments in Southeast and South-central Asia. Jamie then thought that perhaps it was time to rekindle a wrestling career. So at the ripe age of 33 he moved back to America where he auditioned to become a professional wrestler. In Wrestling '''Finishing Move(s) *''KC Krush ''(Front Flip Piledriver) *''The Silent Treatment'' (Dragon Sleeper) Signature Moves *''Once over Twice'' (450 Splash) *''Jet Stream Neckbreaker'' (Hangman's Neckbreaker) *''Dream Catcher ''(Leaping Reverse STO) Other Common Moves *Snap Suplex *German Suplex *Swinging Neckbreaker *Running Powerslam *Muscle Buster *Judo Throw *Russian Leg Sweep *Heel Kick *Standing Side Kick *Diving Kung Fu Kick *Stinger Splash *Monkey Flip *Diving Leg Drop *Senton Splash *Diving Double Foot Stomp *Split Legged Moonsault Theme Music *'Break' by Three Days Grace Nickname(s) *'Air Force One' - Most Common *'Mr. Air, Land, and Sea' *'The Human Somersault' *'The One Man Circus' *'The KC Kicker' Entrance Description ‘Wide Awake’ begins to rumble on the sound system and the titantron of “Air Force One” Jamie Kendrick begins to play. Soon silver and gold pyro erupt from the middle of the stage, which Jamie Kendrick soon rises up from via elevator under the stage. As soon as the pyro ends he steps forward and does his signature thumb taunt while the fans chant “Air..Force..One!” He then takes off in a jog toward ring. He does a lap around the ring before hopping on the apron and performing a front flip over the top rope, completing a barrel roll on the inside of the ring which he quickly hops to his feet from. He then heads to the top rope and does the same thumb taunt. He hops off and bounces around the ring stretching and hopping as he warms up. Achievements/Awards/Championships NCAA Wrestling *1994 All-American (Minnesota Gophers) NCAA Football *1994 and 1996 All-American (Tight End Golden Gophers) Northern Territory Football Association ''(NTFA)'' *1997, 1998, and 2000 Snow Bowl MVP *1997 Rookie of the Year *1997 Tight End of the Year *1999 Tight End of the Year *1999 Toughest Player of the Year *2000 Tight End of the Year *2001 Offensive Player of the Year *2001 Tight End of the Year Martial Arts *Black Belt in Thai-Kwan-Doe, Muay Thai, Judo, and Kenjetsu *1986 Thai-Kwan-Doe Little League Invitational Winner *1988 Young Gun's Tournament Runner-Up *1988 Kansas City Martial Arts Cup Winner *2004 Black Dragon's Tournament Winner *2004 Shogun's Cup Tournament Runner-Up *2005 Korean All-Stars Invitational Tournament Winner *2006 All Dojo World Cup Third Place *2009 Japan Midweight Fighter's Hall of Fame inductee